battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS
The FAMAS (Fusil d'Assaut de la M'''anufacture d'A'rmes de '''S'aint-Etienne, French for "Assault rifle of the Saint-Etienne weapon factory") is a French-made assault rifle. Its development began in the late 60’s during the Vietnam era and it is in wide usage within the French military today, adopted by them in 1978. It uses a bullpup layout with the magazine at the back of the gun and behind the trigger, much like the AUG, and fires the standard 5.56x45mm NATO round from a 30 round magazine. It is featured in Battlefield 2: Euro Force ''and ''Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand. Battlefield 2: Euro Force The FAMAS is the standard assault rifle issued to the EU Medic kit. It has decent damage, fair accuracy, moderate recoil, and a high rate of fire at 900 rounds per minute. It is also equipped with a 4X zoom scope on its carrying handle, and comes with a 30-round magazine. FAMAS BF2.jpg|The FAMAS in Battlefield 2 FAMAS IS BF2.jpg|The FAMAS' scope. BF2 FAMAS RENDER 1.png|A 3D model of the FAMAS BF2 FAMAS RENDER.png|A 3D model of the FAMAS BF2 FAMAS RENDER 2.png|A 3D model of the FAMAS Battlefield 3 Standard service rifle of the French military. ''- Battlelog description The '''FAMAS' it is added in the Back to Karkand expansion along with 9 other weapons .http://bf3blog.com/2011/10/battlefield-3-back-to-karkand-weapons/ FAMAS was first seen on "Back to Karkand Gameplay Premiere Trailer" with Holographic Sight and Laser Sight attached. The FAMAS has a very high rate of fire and high power, offset by an extremely obstructed iron sights which block most of the peripheral vision around your target, which is made worse by the muzzle flash. Using non-zooming can rectify this, providing for an extremely flexible weapon that can compete at all but sniper rifle ranges. The FAMAS is also extremely accurate when burst firing, with the same spread as other assault rifles. For these combined reasons, some players consider the FAMAS as too powerful compared to other weapons. This weapon is also the first unlockable assault rifle of the expansion pack and can be obtained through the completion of the assignment "Best Friend Forever" containing the following challenges: *Performing 10 revives *Performing 10 heals bf3 2011-12-14 00-08-39-57.jpg|FAMAS with an ACOG sight on Gulf of Oman bf3 2011-12-13 23-37-02-76.jpg|Famas with stock iron sights Unlocks *Acog 4x Scope - 10 kills * Heavy Barrel - 20 kills * Foregrip - 30 kills * Tactical Flashlight - 40 kills * Reflex (Red Dot) Sight - 50 kills * Bipod - 60 kills * Suppressor - 70 kills * Holographic Sight - 80 kills * Laser Sight - 90 kills * IRNV Scope - 100 kills * Rifle x6 Scope - 125 kills * M145 3.4x Scope - 150 kills * Flash Suppressor - 175 kills * PSO-1 4x Scope - 200 kills *Kobra Red Dot Sight - 235 kills * PK-AS Holographic Sight - 270 kills * PKS-07 7x Scope - 300 kills * PKA 3.4x Scope - 350 kills External links *FAMAS on Wikipedia *FAMAS on Modern Firearms References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Back to Karkand